Kazuma's apprentice
by RJ.AL1993
Summary: kazuma and ayano are still arguing as usual, but she is beginning to show improvement. kazuma has set into a routine that is quite peaceful when suddenly, the lord of wind gives him a mission, he must find and teach a young fuujushi...UP FOR ADOPTION
1. prologue

Apprentice prologue…

A contractor, a legendary mage who makes a deal with one of the 4 kings of spirit (Fuujin, lord of wind, Enro, lord of fire, Zen, lord of earth, Suurin, lord of water).

These four spirits offer abilities to a select few, contractors are given a boundless source of energy and are unmatched in strength, but there are times when a person is born with abilities that rival a contractors an anomaly that even the spirit lords, do not understand, they are known as gifted. This is the story of a meeting between a contractor and a gifted…

In a dark room, a young man collapses on to a bed, kazuma yamagi, had just finished a job. The job itself was easy it was getting away from ayano that was difficult.

He sighed, _she is getting quicker_

He closed his eyes… '_yagami kazuma'_ a wind blew through and kazuma found himself in front of a huge and familiar doorway, from beyond the doorway a voice spoke, "yagami kazuma, my contractor I have a mission for you."

Kazuma grinned in his usual relaxed manner and replied, "glad to see your well fuujin."

The voice laughed suddenly seeming a lot less tense, 'you were worried? I am touched but I am fine, as I was saying I have something for you to do," he paused but kazuma waited for him to continue, the spirit king never asked him for anything after all, "kazuma, you are to take a pupil and teach him how to control his fuujutsu,"

…silence kazuma was staring flatly at the door, "no." the reply was a final answer, the door sighed, "kazuma this was not a request you understand?"

Kazuma was still flatly staring, "Still no, I wont babysit even for the spirit king."

The voice began to chuckle, "audacious as usual, kazuma I know for a fact that you have been babysitting th kannagi princess, which was quite surprising, as well as the loud mouthed micdonwald princess and your clingy little brother, ren."

Kazuma frowned unamused, "yes and as you can tell my hand is already full I don't feel the need to pick up another brat to give me headaches."

The voice sighed, "you will not do as I say?", it spoke knowing the answer, kazuma shrugged, "I see.." was all the voice said.

Before kazuma could react he was pinned and he felt energy drain for him, "kazuma, I am sealing away your connection with me if you do not do as I said I will end our contract."

Kazuma was forced back into his body with the sound of a door slamming, he startled awake, he looked at the time **2.00AM**, "DON'T SCREW ME AROUND!" he shouted at the dark room, the wind laughed, with a mutter he layback, _damn spirits,_ he turned to sleep, _I have a feeling I've been forced into something troublesome… _


	2. Chapter 1

**i was able to this story earlier than expected, i hope you enjoy it...**

* * *

><p>Apprentice chapter 1<p>

In an apartment complex located on the west side of Tokyo, a boy is woken by the sound of his alarm,

sighing he turn lazily in bed, Sora Hasugani lived alone so there would be no cliché rough wake up calls. Was what he thought…

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR YOUR ALARM GET UP!", Sora heard as he was roughly tossed out of bed,

a man he had never seen before glared down at him, Sora backed away, something about this man made him think of an extortionist,

"tch" the guy said as he noticed Sora moving, "get dressed brat we're goin' on a trip."

…_was I just kidnapped?_ He thought as he was dragged out dressed scruffily in a hooded top and jeans.

Sora kneeled looking at the random man standing with a bored expression, wandering to himself why he was on the roof of a Thirty-seven story apartment complex, when the man coughed into a hand,

" I am Yamagi Kazuma and I guess you could say I'm going to be your tutor,"

Sora blinked at the strange man working his mouth,_ why does this setup seem familiar?_ He thought,

_ a suspicious guy breaks into my house knocks me around kidnaps me and announces he is my tutor,_ 'the image of a baby in a fedora pointing a gun smirking sardonically comes to mind', Sora's train of thought however was interrupted by a sharp slap to his face, he stared in shock as Kazuma looked with a smug sardonic grin,

"you awake?"

_What is wrong with this guy?_ Sora mentally screamed, and the man started speaking again,

"anyway I am here to show you how to control your magic…" but Kazuma was interrupted.

"What?" Sora had heard enough, _this guy is crazy,_ he thought.

Kazuma frowned not liking being interrupted, "though we call it magic," he continued,

"it doesn't have anything to do with what you see on TV so you shouldn't worry about having to carry a wand or a magic staff. It is more materialising your will through nature, talking to the spirits each mage has a specific element ours is wind."

_Does this guy really think I can just accept this? _Sora thought, he spoke up,

"why don't show me some of your 'magic'?"

The glare that Kazuma gave him made it clear he just stepped on a land mine, but then Kazuma smiled,

the smile made Sora shiver, "I think we should start the first lesson," he said grabbing Sora by his collar,

"lets have you fly" he said with the most chilling smile Sora had ever seen, before he could respond Sora was hurled from the top of the building, he screamed. H

e twisted and saw the mad man that flung him laughing as he fell, he could feel the distance between him and the concrete floor, he closed his eyes losing consciousness' thinking,

_I'm gonna die…_

* * *

><p><strong>i think i made Kazuma a little to evil to tell the truth but i can only guess that seeing as his powers were taken he would be really annoyed, look forward to the next chapter i'm introducing Ayanno and her friends and a few more OC's...<strong>


	3. AN

**Author notice:**

I am sorry I will not be updating for a while, my laptop is being sent in for repairs but I plan to update quicker when I come back…

* * *

><p>i will be restarting and also adding more stories when i am back.<p> 


	4. Second Notice

**Author notice:**

I am sorry I will not be updating for a while, my laptop is being sent in for repairs but I plan to update quicker when I come back…

* * *

><p>laptop still under repairs but i will try and update some stories this week also i am gonna deletea few stories for a while...<p> 


End file.
